1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to capacitors for semiconductor circuit memory storage devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to highly stable, robust capacitor structures in semiconductor circuit memory storage devices.
2. The Relevant Technology
In dynamic semiconductor memory storage devices it is essential that storage node capacitor cell plates be large enough to retain an adequate charge in spite of parasitic capacitances and noise that may be present during circuit operation. The ability to maintain required storage node capacitance levels in densely packed storage cells is particularly important as the density of DRAM arrays continues to increase for the foreseeable future generations of memory devices.
One known method for maintaining, as well as increasing, storage node size in densely packed memory devices is through use of self-aligned stacked-capacitor cells for 64-MB DRAMs formed as three-dimensional cylindrical container structures. FIG. 1A illustrates conventional double-sided cylindrical container structures 10 configured as a double crown structure. The cylindrical capacitor container structures 10 are formed over a first dielectric layer 1 that lies on a semiconductor substrate 12. Each of the cylindrical capacitor container structures 10 are connected to one of the source and drain impurity regions 14 and 14′ of one of the transistors 13 via a conductive plug 15. The container structures 10 are double-sided in that poly cylinders 16 have a conductively doped hemi-spherical grain (HSG) poly layer 17 formed on both the inside and outside thereof, and a capacitor dielectric film 18 surrounds the entire surface HSG layer of the storage node electrode. Then, a top capacitor electrode 19, such as poly, is formed to complete the storage cell 10.
Referring now to FIG. 1B which shows a portion of the process for fabricating the FIG. 1A conventional cylindrical container structures, a second dielectric layer 2 is formed on the first dielectric layer 1, and a via hole 3 is formed through the second dielectric layer 2 in alignment with the plug 15 previously formed in the first dielectric layer 1, and then the polysilicon layer 16 is deposited on the cylindrical walls of the via hole. The polysilicon is removed from the upper surface of the second dielectric layer 2 by planarization (e.g., CMP) to yield the intermediate structure shown in FIG. 1B. In the next process step, the second dielectric layer 2 is selectively etched away until the first dielectric layer 1 and plug 15 is reached with the resulting structure as shown in FIG. 1C. A free standing cylindrical structure 16 is left exposed without structural support over the first dielectric layer 1 after removing the second dielectric layer 2. In further processing, the HSG 17, capacitor dielectric film 18 and electrode 19 are sequentially formed on the cylinder structures 10 to yield the double crown structure (double container cell) shown in FIG. 1A.
In FIGS. 2A-2D, a conventional fabrication scheme is shown for fabricating capacitor studs used in a high density array. In fabricating the conventional stud structures, as shown in FIG. 2A, via holes 27 are formed through a second dielectric layer 26 which is provided over a first dielectric layer 21 arranged on a semiconductor substrate 22. The substrate 22 has a transistor 23 including source and drain regions 24 and 24′, and one of which is connected to the via holes 27 via conductive plug 25. After the via hole 27 is formed through the second dielectric layer 26 in alignment with the plug 25 previously formed in the first dielectric layer 1, a metal or other conductive material 28 is deposited so as to fill the via hole 27 and form the stud 28. The metal is removed from the surface of the second dielectric layer 26 by planarization (e.g., CMP) to yield the intermediate structure shown in FIG. 2B. In the next process step, the second dielectric layer 26 is selectively etched away until the first dielectric layer 21 and plug 25 is reached with the resulting structure as shown in FIG. 2C. A free standing stud structure 28 is left exposed without structural support over the first dielectric layer 21 after removing the second dielectric layer 26. In further processing, the studs 28 have a conductively doped hemi-spherical grain (HSG) poly layer 200 formed on their exterior profile, and a capacitor dielectric film 201 surrounds the entire surface HSG layer 200 of the storage node electrode. Then, a top capacitor electrode 202, such as polysilicon, is formed to complete the storage cell 20.
The present inventors have determined that the yields of double-sided container or stud structures in high density memory arrays such as illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 2D above, respectively, has been lowered because of falling problems with the containers or studs that occur during device fabrication. Namely, the containers and studs are susceptible to falling over and breaking during etch back (i.e., removal of the second dielectric layer) or other further processing operations such as deposition of the capacitor dielectric film. The conventional studs or containers have relatively high sidewalls and a relatively small supporting “footprint” and thus do not have a strong foundation at their bottoms. Consequently, they are very susceptible to toppling over when subjected to handling and/or processing forces. Nonetheless, as demand for reduced feature size continues, there remains a need to fabricate very tall studs (e.g., 1.5 μm) and tall double sided containers with relatively small “footprints”. However, the fabrication of taller studs (i.e., larger height-to-width (H/W) structures) exacerbates the falling problem as a given base dimension must support even taller walls. When the conventional stud or container structures fall over they can short to an adjacent storage node poly, which will render the adjacent storage cells shorted out. In a 64M DRAM, for instance, even if there were only one out of 100K cells that had a short due to such falling, this would cause 640 random failures in the 64M DRAM. This number of failures would usually exceed the limited number of redundant elements available for repair, and the entire memory device would be rendered unusable.
Consequently, a need exists in the art for container and stud structures that are not susceptible to falling problems during device fabrication and for a methodology for imparting such increased resistance to falling.